Stay
by Nightfall5029
Summary: Michiru needed to push her away for so many reasons, but it was almost impossible. When she does, she only has one chance to change everything and keep a love she realizes she needs in order to be happy. H/M


**I had already uploaded this story yesterday, but I accidentally deleted it or something. So I'm just putting it up again. If you reviewed...sorry. If you haven't, please do. I would like to know what people think. :)**

**I always manage to come up with a new idea for a story while writing another one, but I can't complain. I've actually been writing a lot today...it's probably because my gf is gone for the weekend. :p Anyway, this chapter is short because it's more of a prologue than anything. But I hope ya'll enjoy. :D Take care!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot. **

**

* * *

****Stay**

**Chapter 1-One Simple Word**

"We need to end this, Haruka. This...it's not going to work anymore." she turned away, biting her lip to keep from taking back her words.

Haruka made a fist out of the hand that was in her pocket. She shook her head; it didn't make any sense. Everything had been going so well for them, so incredibly amazing for them and they were soon going to be together. They had already planned it out, but now Michiru was denying her the one future she so desperately wanted--to be with her forever.

"I don't understand where this is coming from, Michiru. It doesn't make any sense." she made a move to hold the smaller woman, but was surprised by the quick recoil. It hurt and she ran a hand through her hair to relax.

"You should have known that this wasn't going to last, Haruka. I can't do this to Kyo anymore. He's already experienced enough hurt and-"

"And what about you, Michiru? What about your happiness? What about...mine?" she moved closer once again and touched her cheek. "You make me so happy, and I know I do the same for you."

She put her arms around her, but Michiru pushed her away. "I'm sorry, Haruka, but you need to leave. You have to go now."

Haruka was beginning to get upset because this was all unexpected and confusing. "What's going on here, Michiru? There's something you're not telling me."

Michiru turned around and hugged herself. There was no possible way she could reveal the true reasons behind her words and actions, as much as it hurt to push away her blonde lover. That broken look in her eyes was destroying her resolve, but this was something that needed to be done. There was no other way around it.

Haruka sensed that she wasn't going to get an answer out of her lover, and so she dropped it, but she wasn't going to just leave so easily. They had something real and she knew she could never experience this with any other woman. She wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"Michiru…you know better than I do that I won't leave. I can't leave you like this."

"Why not?"

The blonde sighed and with a frown she turned away. She could say it. She could easily say it, and hopefully those three words could resolve whatever problems Michiru was going through. Maybe it was the root of it to begin with, because she was too selfish…too foolish to ever tell her those words after all this time. Now she was at risk of losing Michiru, but she wasn't going to let that happen.

She turned to look back at her. "Because I love you…" The words flowed so easily, felt so natural and sounded so amazing that she had to say it again. "I love you, Michiru. I love you so much, and I can't leave you."

In that single moment, Haruka had just given all of herself, and there was no taking it back; no desire to do so.

Michiru was taken aback by her words, not expecting them at all. They had been together for so long, and she had yet to say those words to her because of reasons she could never understand. But now she was repeating them, and they echoed throughout her head leading down into her heart. She clutched her hand to her chest and turned around to face the blonde. She stood there with a look in her eyes she had never seen before, but she enjoyed it.

Haruka took a step closer and caressed her cheek. "I want to be with you forever…just the two of us."

They kissed, slowly and so carefully…enjoying the taste of each other, and the tingles running across their lips. It was so different than all the countless times they had kissed before because now there was much more meaning, but so much more to lose. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and pulled the warm body closer to her own.

But suddenly a conversation flashed through Michiru's mind: the words, the anger and the demands that she had to give in to. She pushed Haruka away and shook her head.

"Don't be like this," Haruka whispered. "I don't know what you're going through, but I'm going to stay. I don't care what you say."

Michiru looked up Haruka's beautiful teal eyes and softly smiled, enjoying the smile she received in response. It was a rare sight, but each time still made her fall in love with her blonde lover all over again. But it couldn't be this way, in the end.

Haruka clearly saw the smile, but she could also clearly see the sadness in her eyes. Even after what she said, there was still something wrong and she didn't know how to fix it.

"You need to leave, Haruka…," Michiru said, turning around again.

"I know you don't mean that…I can tell so easily that you don't mean it."

Michiru didn't say anything, and Haruka was defeated with what to do now. There was obviously no way in convincing her to change her decision, but she needed to make sure this was what she wanted.

She sighed. "Tell me again, Michiru. Tell me that you want me to leave for good, and I will." There was a pause, and nothing was said in the thick silence. Haruka ran a hand through her hair.

Michiru suddenly fell to her knees and started crying. She slowly shook her head, as she told her mind not to whisper the true words she really wanted to say. She didn't want Haruka to leave, to stop loving her, but this had to be done without question.

Haruka got down on one knee behind her and whispered, "Or tell me to stay, and I will. I'll be here, right next to you in the morning, if you just say stay."

Haruka expected her lover to immediately say that one word, the one syllable that could change everything and help her realize that this wasn't happening; it couldn't be real if she did. They would figure out whatever was bothering Michiru, and they would do it together. But she just kept crying, breaking down right in front of her and she was reluctant to comfort a person she no longer seemed to understand.

She frowned. "What did I do, Michiru? What can I do to change this?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Haruka."

"Then tell me what you want me to do," she yelled, the frustration finally taking a toll on her patience.

Michiru didn't say anything. Haruka stood up and walked towards the door, expecting the other woman to beg for her to stay, to keep her from walking out that door because there was no telling if she would ever be back. She expected her to react in a different way than letting her walk away. She reached for the doorknob, but didn't turn it. She turned her head to the side.

"Just say that one word, Michiru. Just say it, and I'll stay with you forever."

Michiru wanted to say it so quickly and so badly, but the fear and uncertainty of what might happen as a consequence overpowered her love for the blonde. So, she didn't say anything, and Haruka again, was surprised.

The blonde leaned her forehead against the door, and decided to wait for a little bit longer, hoping for a word she figured wasn't going to be said.

* * *

**I know it's short, and there's really nothing much explained, but the purpose of the chapter is to set up a plot for the next ones. I don't know when I'll update because of school, but let me know what you think. Review, please. Take care!**

**-Nightfall5029**


End file.
